


无人之境01

by DCXAZYFOREVER



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCXAZYFOREVER/pseuds/DCXAZYFOREVER





	无人之境01

出于时间的紧迫，丁程鑫啃着面包看剧本，旁边的小张几乎哭出来，拿着保温杯说:“鑫哥，你好歹喝点蜂蜜水吧。要让敖先生知道你没好好吃饭最后被炒的还是我啊。”

丁程鑫闻言把保温杯接过，笑着回答:“你又不是他公司的人，怕他做什么。”

“敖先生那气场太吓人了，”小张给丁程鑫披上大衣，又补了句，“而且敖先生想让我走，也不过是一句话的事。”

丁程鑫想起那个在自己面前总是一副无赖模样的人，怎么也想不明白为什么这么多人畏惧他。

丁程鑫看完剧本，离休息结束还有二十来分钟，准备稍微休息一下，就听见剧组变得安静下来，导演不再侯着开拍，起身去迎接不远处的男人。

丁程鑫眯了眯眼，看见敖子逸神情淡漠的和导演在说话，那副样子还真有点那么回事，紧接着剧组里另一男演员就迎上去自然的勾着敖子逸的手臂，那明媚的笑容晃的丁程鑫眼睛生疼。

小张及时反应过来，问:“鑫哥，要和敖先生打招呼吗?

丁程鑫摆了摆手。每天在家抬头不见低头见的，还差这一会儿吗。

“我就说陆肖温最近怎么跟变了个人似的，原来找了座大山。”

“随他去吧。敖子逸也只不过玩玩他而已。”丁程鑫知道敖子逸一贯的脾性，把人泡到手了再甩掉是他一向的乐趣，反正上他床的也只能是丁程鑫一个人。

敖子逸从不在外人面前透露他俩的身份，丁程鑫也懒得和敖子逸身边的男男女女争所谓的宠，以至于圈内都很少人知道他俩的关系。

 

“鑫哥，他们过来了。”

陆肖温拉着敖子逸认识剧组里的各位主演，最终走向丁程鑫这边。丁程鑫头痛，用剧本挡着脸假寐。听见陆肖温黏腻的声音在耳边响起时，鸡皮疙瘩都要落一地。

“鑫哥不舒服吗?”陆肖温歪着头一脸孩子气的问。小张看的一阵恶寒:“嗯，头痛。”

 

敖子逸淡淡道:“那好好休息吧。”

小张看他这一脸表情就觉得大事不妙，心想鑫哥你这他妈真是要玩死我，表面上却依旧是金牌助理的职业微笑:“谢谢敖先生体谅。”

晚上敖子逸躺在自家床上睡觉，他睡得浅，听见咔嗒一声就立马醒了，只不过意识还不太清楚。房门外微弱的灯光泄了进来。丁程鑫的剪影轮廓都迷人的好看，敖子逸睡眼惺忪间这样想。

丁程鑫欺身压上来，嘴唇在敖子逸的下颔处细细吻着。敖子逸好不容易组织了语言，问:“几点了?”

 

“一点多。 ”

“..刚拍完戏?“

 

“嗯。”

丁程鑫的手指游离在敖子逸的腰侧，睡衣下摆随着动作渐渐掀到了肋骨处。敖子逸用手去推开他，但无奈刚睡醒还没有力气，只好说:“太晚了。” 丁程鑫笑着说:“你睡你的，我干我的。”

敖子逸抄起旁边的枕头往他脸上砸去，挣扎着坐起来，然后控诉他:“大晚上的发什么神经呢?“ “今天怎么会来看我"。

“谁看你了，我奔着小温温去的。”

丁程鑫用一只膝盖抵在敖子逸的双腿间，用手去揉敖子逸那隔了层布料的东西:“不要说谎，我会知道。”

 

敖子逸觉得丁程鑫这个人简直没道理，看看丁程鑫以上位者的姿态审讯自己，他不禁想敲敲他的脑袋问到底是谁包的谁。

“你他妈的......啧....”敖子逸搂住丁程鑫的脖子，跨坐在他的身上，甚至故意在关键部位蹭了蹭，“快点进来。” “你就是欠干。”

两人很快交缠在一起，敖子逸身上还残留着浴液的香味，混合床头烟灰缸里的烟草味让丁程鑫爱不释手。他讨厌烟味，唯独对敖子逸的烟味不抗拒。敖子逸这个人很难伺候，几乎就没有人受得了他那些坏毛病。丁程鑫动的快了，他要骂人，动的慢了，也要骂人。有时丁程鑫啪的一声打在他的臀部上让他闭嘴，然后说荤话逗弄他:“你去买一根按摩棒，可比我强多了。”

第二天敖子逸日上三竿才起床，身边没有丁程鑫,床单和身上的睡衣都换了。他觉得两人间上下的区别就是一个得累死累活的动，一个躺着享受就好了，而且一场性事过后，自己舒舒服服的被抱去清理，丁程鑫则要一个人完成所有的后续工作，简直不要太惬意。于是他从不纠结这种问题。 只不过屁股有点疼而已。


End file.
